


Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin One-Shots

by kickasskirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :), F/M, Fluff, I don't know just read it, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, and you can request shit tii, it's cool, too - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickasskirschtein/pseuds/kickasskirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots, imagines, drabbles ft. the cast of snk/aot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. suprise kisses | jean kirschtein x reader

Cleaning duty wasn't so bad especially since you were just cleaning the kitchen. Levi tended to give you a less amount of work because he had a soft spot for you. You were one of the highest respected soldier in the house and you planned to keep it that way. Currently, you were cleaning the windows in the kitchen while Jean vigorously scrubbed at the tiled floor. You watched as he wiped the sweat for his forehead with the back of his had and how his arms flexed with every movements and the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and--

"You know I don't mind you admiring me and all but Levi could barge in any moment now." He teased, grinning like the conceited bastard he was.

"Whatever, I was just staring at the huge zit on your forehead." You snapped, blushing as you turned around to continue your work.

"You know you're really cute when you're irritated." Jean whispered, feeling his warm breath trickled down your neck.

Okay you admit you had a few dirty thoughts about him here and there, but you couldn't help it. He may have a have a horseface but he was damn goodlooking. You'd definitely ride that stallion (literally cracking the fuck up what is wrong with me).

"What's with you, Jean? Ever heard of personal space? Jeez..." You scolded, dipping the rag back in the hot, soapy water and ringed it out with shaky hands.

What the heck was your problem? When were you ever this nervous, especially around...Jean.

"Hah, sorry." He began, moving the hair from you neck to the other side making you tense. "You're just really pretty is all."

"J-jean," You breathed, gripping the wet rag in your hand and then slapping him in the face with it. "get away from me you, imbecile!"

"What the hell, [f/n]!" He shouted, stumbling backwards.

His clothes were a little wet but you got him right smack dab in the middle of his face which is what you intended to do. He deserved it after all.

"Well, that's what you get for being so creepy." You triumphed, putting you hands on your hips and stuck out you tongue.

"I'm sorry, [f/n]. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," He apologized, rubbing his face with his sleeve and then held out his hand. "Truce?"

You cocked a suspcious eyebrow at him. Was he being for real? Oh well, one way to find out.

"Yeah, why not." You shrugged, taking his hand.

Before you knew it you were pulled into his chest and his lips crashed onto yours while your eyes were wide with shock. His mouth was actually quite soft and tasted faintly of coffee, but no matter how much you wanted his lips to linger on yours you pulled back completely bewildered.

"J-jean''

"Shh..." He pressed his finger to your lips.

Just then Sasha burst through the kitchen door causing you and Jean to jump back, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Guys, we have to report back to the meet room immediately! Captain's orders!" She exclaimed before skipping out.

You two collected your items and filed out silently behind him, but before he could push open the door you yanked him by his collar and made him face you before you collided both your lips again. This time around though it was a bit rougher and you held the back of his neck, pushing your soft lips against his harder and the heat between you two was rising. You finally pushed his him away leaving him in shock, but nonetheless excited that he got you to kiss him back. 

"We'll continue this later." You said, before pushing out the kitchen door.

Right after dinner you snuck into his room and did "continue" it. After all, you were one to stick to your word.


	2. how to get a job | chef!levi x reader

When you told your best friend Sasha that you were in desperate need of a job she somehow managed to land you a job at where she worked at. She had warned you of a certain short man with, dangerous steel grey eyes and hair as dark as midnight, but you thought she was being a bit delirious--typical Sasha.

As you finally pulled up to Olive Garden, Sasha seemed to be a bit more erratic than usual. You put a hand on her shoulder and told her that everything would be alright. She wasn't even the least bit reassured, but she nodded and you both exited the car and entered the restaurant where your destiny awaited. [that sounds so dramatic]  
~  
"So, you must be [f/n]." He spoke, making your stomach do a mini flip as his eyes bore in your own.

"Yes, and you must be the scary--er, cool boss, Levi." You sheepishly smiled.

His eyes seemed to twinkle at your words and it slightly awed you because he didn't look like he was a man of much emotion.

"Scary, huh? Do really take me as such?" He replied, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Heh," You blushed, scratching the back of your neck. "I'm not one to judge."

He stared at you with a bored look as if he reading you like a book and you felt yourself squirming under his gaze.

"Very well then, follow me." He led you to the kitchen and you let out a breath of relief, Sasha was right. This guy was scary, but you had to admit he was kinda cute.

After Levi had gave you a quick tutorial on what to do and what not to do in the kitchen and how to clean all the machines he began to give you another on some of the quick recipes. He began with the most simplest--spaghetti.

"Okay so you know how to boil noodles right?" He asked, but as you open your mouth to say something he cut you off. "Of course you can. Even a dog could do it. Anyway you let the water boil and then once it does you add the spaghetti, wait for 8-10 minutes and your done."

You watch as he get another pot out and sets it on the stove turn it up at the highest and he began to get out all sorts of spices, and of course all the other tomato based ingredients.

"This is where all of beginners tend to mess up, but I'm willing to to teach you. If you can follow through and then show me how it's done tomorrow I might just let you do this." He began to add the ingredients and you had to say he looked quite attractive as he rolled up his sleeves and his muscles flexed with every moment. It was sort of driving you on the edge.

"And now the spaghetti is done so we're gonna drain it out now...can you do that for me?" He asked, giving you and you nodded quickly obeying him.

The drain was already set up at the sink which made your task just as simple. As you poured the noodles and water into it your fingers began to burn from the steam. At first it didn't really bother you, but it soon began to make a problem for you and that's when you caved.

"Fuuucckkkk, it burns!" You shrieked, almost spilling over all the noodlle but luckily someone had caught you in the knick of time.

Unfortunately, it was Levi, and you were doing so well...

"Are you alright?" He asked in a more concerned voice?

"Um, yeah, I just--"

"Burned your fingers, I know. Next time you shouldn't keep them so close to where the water is pouring out. If I hadn't been here that would have been quite a mess." He took the pot from you and drained out the rest of it. "Let me take a look at that."

He gently took your hand in his and you feel your heartbeat race at how warm they were.

"That's good. They don't appear severely burned." He mumbled, inspecting your now red finger.

"S-so, you're not mad?"

He gazed at you with the most miniscule smile you had ever seen yet it brighten up his entire persona and you felt like your internal organs might be driven into overload.

"Course not. Just don't do that ever again, or might just be forced to fire you. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"O-of course not." You smiled back at him.

"Good."

He began to put back the now drained noodles into the pot and added virgin oil and some butter.

"You guys do that here?" You inquired, cocking your head to the side.

"Well, I do that." He simply responded and he pointed to a cabinet. "Get two plates out."

You obliged taking two white deep dish plates and set them out on the counter. He then began placing the noodles into each plate and then carefully added the sauce in a master chef way. It made your mouth water and your stomach grumble rather loudly.

"Someone's hungry." He laughed, handing you a fork. "Bon Appetit."

And with that you dug in and you moaned at how utterly amazing it was. God, he was a great chef. You noticed that he stopped eating and your flickered to meet his face that slightly tinted with a light shade of pink.

"Um, are you alright?" You almost teased, biting your lip to prevent yourself from laughing.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I just--"

"You sure? You look like your running a fever." You grinned, going as far as placing tge back of your hand on his forehead.

His face now was a dark crimson and that's when you burst out in laughter. Gosh, he was adorable.

"Keep it up. You can kiss your job goodbye." He playfully threatened.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." You raised your hands up in surrender and chuckles a bit.

"Okay, we can call it a day, I guess. Good work, [f/n]." He sighed, throwing a towel on his shoulder and making his way out the door.

"Thanks." You nodded after him nervously.

Did that mean you got the job?!

He paused at the doorway and half turned to you and said:

"And [f/n],"

"Y-yeah?"

"Congrats, you got the job. Same time tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it."

With that he left and you jumped for joy and did a little jig, but little did you know he was still standing behind the doorway peeking through a small crack smiling at you.

"She's such a handful." He murmured to himself.

"Who's handful, sir?" Sasha inquired, scaring the mess out of him. "Oh, [f/n], isn't it? Did she get the job?"

"Yeah, you're friend made the cut." He said, brushing past her and fished out his keys from his pocket.

"Aw, yeah!" She fist pumped.

Levi shook his head as he made his way out of the restaurant and to his silver Prius. Little did you know he was going to be putting you through a lot more hell than any of the employees here. You were going to be his right hand now and maybe even a little more.


	3. art lessons | modern!armin x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> armin and reader are older in this setting

It was days like these that you craved the most as you rest your chin on his broad shoulder as you watched fascinated by each stroke of his brush. The smile on his face now evident as you wrapped your hands around his waist putting his movements to stop.  
  
"Would you care to tell me why you keep being such a pesk?" He laughed, half turning to you.  
  
You bit your lip as you brushed his overgrown bangs away from his cerulean blue eyes making his sigh in content. How odd it was to think that two years ago, Armin was a shy, quiet boy who dared not to speak to a girl with slight intimacy. His hair that had now grown passed shoudlers and was now in a small bun secured with a single elastic and his face had become much more defined, nonetheless still boyish. Oh and how could you forget that he was now a staggering 6'1 who would've guessed that he could reach that height.  
  
"Pesky am I? I guess this lesson is over, Arlert." You teased, standing up straight while you crossed your arms.  
  
"Oh, so soon, [f/n]?" He grinned,turning his whole body to face you.  
  
His smock that you had only gave him a mere fifteen minutes ago was smothered with twelve different colors. There was also a small streak of burgundy staining his cheek and his black henley was in quite a shamble. You averted your attention to his landscape painting that was only a fourth of the way complete.  
  
"Get back to your masterpiece, Van Gogh. We don't have all day." You retorted, rolling your eyes.  
  
"Only if you help me." He winked.  
  
You shifted uncomfortably taking interest in the ring that was placed on your thumb feeling a familiar warmth rushing to your face. He laughed as you made your way to him and your grabbed his head forcing him to look out the window. The brush was once again in his hands and you instructed him with which colors to mix to get the right shade.  
  
"It doesn't have to be the same exact color as you see, so don't waste your time." You informed, watching him get frustrated with the five different shades of green that covered his palette.  
  
He huffed as began to paint to again, but you could tell that he was starting to think too much of the task ahead of him.  
  
"Here," You said, placing your hand over his gaining control of the brush. "Don't overthink it. Just...breathe."  
  
He took a deep shaky breath and a small smile creeped on your face at the thought of him getting nervous. You hovered behind him and pressed your chest against his back making the heat of your bodies merge together. A sudden rush of confidence surged through you as you placed your chin on his shoulder, lips a centimeter away from his right ear.  
  
"Now," You began, brushing your mouth against his ear making his body tense.   
  
Instructing his hand with small brush stokes, you looked back and forth from the scenery outside your window to the canvas is front of you.   
  
"Don't go too hard with your brush, but do go too soft either. "  
  
"So there aren't any tricks?" He whispered barely audible.  
  
"Well, no, but you should always remember one thing."  
  
"And what is that."  
  
Your grin grew wider as you pressed your lips right on his ear making him shudder...you were enjoying this way too much. His breathing became heavier and you reached out with your free hand to grab a generous amount of paint.  
  
"You can never make a mistake."   
  
In an instant he grasps your wrist making you gasp and a smirk was now apparent on his face.  
  
"You're smart, [f/n]," He licked his dry lips. "But I'm always a step ahead."   
  
His hand made your own smear the periwinkle paint on your cheek and you playfully squeak at his action. You took a glob of the rose paint and attacked his hair and he grunted lifting you and then throwing you over his shoulder. He laughed as you flailed around and beating on his back.  
  
"Put me down!" You exclaiming, laughing at his gesture.  
  
"Fine."   
  
He carefully placed you down and pulled you close enough so that you were chest to chest and he was looking down at you. His fingers caressed the side of your visage and your heart was racing like you had just been running a marathon.  
  
"Just kiss me already." You said, grabbing the back of neck and then colliding your mouth with his.  
  
He smiled as he obliged to your whim moving his lips with yours moving his hands down to your hips. You nibbled on his lip responding with a small moan that escaped his lips and a tightening grip on your bottom. It took you by surprise and you squeaked at his brave move earning him a hard punch to his arm.  
  
"Ow!" He whimpered, rubbing the sore spot with a shameless grin.  
  
"You're such an ass."   
  
"Yeah, but you have a great one." He winked, making avert your gaze and his whole body vibrated as he chuckled.  
  
He enveloped you in a warm embrace placing his head in the crook of your neck causing you to squirm a bit as his warm breath tickled at your skin.  
  
"I hate painting, but I wouldn't mind doing this everyday with you."


	4. arcade games | modern!eren x reader

You felt your hand shake as you added a last minute swipe of lip gloss to your lips and a knock was heard at your door. You tossed it into your bag and threw it onyour shoulder and rushed to the door meeting the familiar turquoise eyes of Eren Jaeger. Eren who you had the biggest crush on since third grade had finally asked you out and you were guys were in your last year of high school. It was the first day of winter break and he thought it'd be a fun idea to take you an arcade to bring out your competitive side.   
  
"Hey, [f/n]. You look fantastic as per usual." He winked, offering his hand to you.  
  
It didn't look it but you were internal screaming because when he flirted with you you want to explode. The blush on your face became evident and he chuckled.   
  
"T-thank, Eren. You look great, too." You blushed, taking his hand as he led you to his car.  
  
~time skip Eren and you singing along to the Beatles~  
  
As you two entered the area you could barely contain your excitement. Hundreds of people rushing to and fro, bright flashing lights, and cheering from adults and children. It made you feel like a kid again.  
  
"Okay, so what game do you wanna play first?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
The sound of something slightly heavy hitting plastic caught your attention and it was a couple of teenagers around your age playing skeeball.   
  
"That one!"  
  
"Skeeball?" Eren raised a nervous eyebrow.  
  
"What are you afraid that I'm gonna kick your ass?" You teased, poking at his chest.  
  
He looked down at your finger and then back at you with a fatuous grin.  
  
"You're on."   
  
~  
  
"Hah! I beat you by 200 points!" You exclaimed, jumping for joy.  
  
"And do you know what the winner gets?" He whispered seductively, pulling you close to him until your faces were inches apart.  
  
"Y-you never mentioned anything about a bet." You stammered, mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes.  
  
"You're right, but I think you deserve a reward." He said before hotly pressing his lips to yours, but it was cut short by a pair of kids throwing paper balls at you two.  
  
"Get a room!" A bronze little girl who looked about five or so with a bushel of curls as hair pouted.  
  
"Yeah, no one wants your lovey dovey stuff here!" The Asian boy with a buzz cut who looked about the same age as his companion shouted, pointing at you too.  
  
"Hey, you know someday this might be you." Eren grinned at them.  
  
They both looked at each other in disgust before screaming a loud "ewww!" And then scrambling off into different directions leaving both of you in a fit of laughter.  
  
"This was really fun." You said.  
  
"What do you mean? The night is barely over. I still have to kick your but at table hockey!" He triumphed, running deeper into the arcade area.  
  
"Yeah, right!"   
  
The rest of the night was cute sore loser pouts, winning kisses and lots and lots of competitive, teenage angst. You both ended up with a total of 1,000+ tickets and you both bickered like an old couple trying to pick what you wanted from the prize area. Nonetheless, it was an amazing night.


	5. you had me at hello | modern!reiner x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the song you had me at hello - a day to remember  
> you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye0XhDdbFs4

**I'm missing you so much, I'll see you die tonight  
Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise**

  
  
"[F/N] NO!" Reiner shouted, watching you as you plummeted to your death.  
  
There was nothing he could do, but collapse to the ground and feeling hot tears cascade down his face. A blinding light shone on his face and he woke with a blanket laid on top of him with the sunrise peeking through his window. His face felt wet and he was a bit embarraswed to find himself tearing up in such a public place, but it wasn't like anyone was watching him anyway.  
  
It was all just a dream, but I'll be home soon. Don't you worry, [f/n]  
  
He dug into his pocket and fished out a red velvet box flicking it open to uncover a small diamond ring.  
  
Today, is the beginning of a new chapter  
  
I know the signs are on and I feel this too  
None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you  
  
  
You woke up in semi-bliss as you clutched the pillow that reminded you of him because it smelled of his musky scent. You closed your eyes as you remembered the first time he held you in his arms that summer night back in the summer of your freshman year. He had just admitted his true feelings to you and at that moment you knew that the both of you were the pieces that finished puzzle. A warm feeling filling you gut making you squeeze the pillow. He was finally coming home.  
  


**And I'm wasting away, away from you  
And I'm wasting away, away from you**

  
  
  
  
Every moment that past felt like forever because you were so far apart from each other. It actually began to take a toll on the both you. You were always spacing during work and his eyes were always distant during his training hours. It felt like every minute that you two didn't spend together was just a minute that went to waste.  
  


**What have I gotten into this time around  
** I know that I had sworn I'd never trust   
anyone again but I didn't have to 

  
  
  
You had me at hello.  
  
Reiner wasn't the type of person to open up to just anybody, but when he accidentally caught himself venting to you about his family problems he couldn't make himself stop. It was something about you that made him trust you with every part of him. He always tried to push you away, but it was nearly impossible because you were always on his mind. Even when he was strolling around town he'd subconsciously pick something up and think about how much you'd like it. He found himself doing that more and more and it was driving him to the point of insanity.  
  
Ever since he had first meet you back on the first day of freshman year in Algebra class he fell for your everything. The moment he tapped on your shoulder to capture your attention the first words that came out of your mouth:  
  
"Hello, my name is [f/n] and yours?"   
  
  
  


**I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours  
** It's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by  
I watch the clock to make my timing just right 

  
  
And at that very moment it was as if magic when the clouds tore apart to reveal the sun and shone on your head to give off an angelic glow. It nearly made his heart stop and he knew at that moment he had to be yours. Everyday right before his math period that you both shared he would watch the clock and he would almost jump for joy at thought of seeing you again. The world to him was changing for the better and he couldn't help but smile and it was all because of you.  
  


**Would it be okay?  
Would it be okay if I took your breath away?**

  
  
He swore that by before the start of sophomore year he'd tell you everything. He would pour out his inner most deepest feelings even if it meant rejection. He wanted to be the one who took your breath away, and when he finally did run up to your porch the first day of summer he said every last bit of it. From beginning to start and you stood there on your porch in awe because you had no idea that this boy was ever capable of having such feelings, and then it happened. He stole your breath away all in one kiss and you couldn't help but smile and wrapped your arms around his neck to cherish the feeling.  
  


**You gave me butterflies (you are so cute)  
**   
at the mailbox (you had me at hello 

  
  
  
You and Reiner had been together for some years now and finally moved in together, but before you could discuss all your hopes and dreams they were scattered all into a million pieces when those words fell out his mouth:  
  
"I'm joining the Army, [f/n]"  
  
And it was as if your whole world collapsed but he held you while you cried and told you that he would promise to write you letters every time he got the chance. After he left you were a mess and you longed for his touch, his smell, his laugh. When you finally made your way to the mailbox you received a weird letter and you opened it to discover Reiner's cursive which to this day still surprised you to how beautiful it was. Tears sprung to your eyes and you immediately returned home and began to write back. That was the start of many letters that expressed the love you still had for each other and every time you received a letter it brought you happiness. Happiness because it meant that he didn't forget about you.  
  


**You had me at hello  
** You had me at hello  
You had me at hello 

  
  
You stood there with a sign that said:  
  
"Welcome back, Soldier Braun."  
  
Watching intently as everyone from his flight began to filed out and you stretched on your tippy toes to get a better look and then it was as if everything slowed. His buzz-cut he had you do for him before he left was at least 2 or 3 inches grown out, his golden eyes shimmered in the warm morning light and his uniform suited him quite well. He stopped rolling his luggage as he spotted you and the first words you both mouthed to each other were:  
  
"Hello"  
  
You ran into him and jumped into his arms while he held you just as tight right before he left and you cried into his shoulders as he silently did the same. He engulfed your homey smell as you did the same and then he pulled back to crash his lips with yours. The butterflies in your stomach returned and the world felt right again. He then pulled away and then dropped to his knees taking out the box and opened it to reveal the ring he had been dying to show you.  
  
"Will you marry me?"


	6. lieutenant kirschtein| jean x reader {smut}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jean and reader are older in this little smut drabble and i thought lieutenant would suit him just fine ;)

His hands grasped at her hips as he ceaselessly thrusted into her and pulled out before plunging back in once more, ellicting an erotic moan from her. Finger nails raked at his back, exposing raw skin as he latched his lips to hers. Their moans in sync with one another as their tongues meshed, saliva dribbling down her chin as she tried to part from the kiss to breath only to let a whine.

“Say it.” He murmured against her supple skin, hips gyrating against her own. A whimper escaped her lips. 

“O-oh, h-hah, Lieutenant!” She moaned, gripping onto his raven locks. Something about the way she said it had set him off--in a good way of course--and he just couldn't get enough of it. His thrusts were getting quicker and her walls clenched around him. Jean’s scorching hands roamed her sweat slicked body, searing, hot breath against her neck.

“Louder.” His teeth sunk into her skin and his fingernails dug into thighs.

“Lieu-lieutant!” He groaned against the shell of her ear. His lips now hovered above her own, brushing against hers as pounded into her. Her eyes shut as she felt herself slowly start to unravel.

“Once more, please.” His tongue grazed her lower lip teasingly.

“Lieutenant…” She whispered, feeling his stroke getting sloppier. A final grunt left his mouth before he released; she soon followed after.

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. A smile adorned her face and he returned it. He pulled out from her and slipped off the condom and discarded it into the trash. Covers pulled up to her chest, she watched as he ran a hand through his hair and put on his briefs.

“Lieutenant Kirschtein? More like Lieutenant Kinky.” She teased. His face reddened as she laughed and he threw his white under shirt at her head. He submersed himself completely under the sheets, embarrassed by her words.

“Shut up.”

 

  
  



	7. shower time | eld jinn x reader {smut drabble}

His breath caught in his throat as his s/o licked the tip of member and then proceeding to engulf him wholly into her mouth. She moaned against his appendage as he slathered shampoo into her hair, scratching her scalp as he entangled his fingers into her hair. The hot water pounded against their bodies as she bobbed her head at an alarmingly fast pace and Eld couldn’t help but moan in pure rapture. Both knew that his release was coming on stronger and soon, but his s/o wanted to elongate the session for as long as possible.

It was payback for alway denying her orgasm. She suddenly stopped and he whined, looking down at her wondering why she stopped until he saw her slowly flicker her tongue in long lines. A guttural noise evoked from his throat as he yanked onto her hair, but she only groaned teasingly only licking the shaft. His breaths short as she took his whole length into his mouth and he unraveled in short pearly spurts. A satisfactory grin on her face as she gazed up at his flustered expression.

_“I guess I deserve that huh?”_


	8. operation merry birthmas | b-dayboy!levi

With the permission of Commander Erwin, Eren, Armin and you were aloud into a secret library deep in Wall Sina where you discovered the magic of Christmas. You didn't really know much about it until you had found a book that had every single tradition and holiday known to man with a full description. It was 'hella heavy' according to Eren, and the first place you opened it up to was something called "Christmas" that Christians celebrated on the day of some random guy named Jesus. There was also this weird big guy who broke into the privacy of your home and placed gifts around a tree that you had to embellish in ornaments. Creepy. You weren't particularly interested on who "Jesus" was just the presents and the decorations and oh gosh the food.  
  
"So what day is it on?" Eren questioned,peering over Armin's and I's shoulder.  
  
"Uh, it says here...December 25." Armin replied.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Levi's birthday?" You blurted, and then proceeded to cover your mouth.  
  
"[f/n]..." Armin looked nervously at you.  
  
"...how do you know when Levi's birthday is?" Eren finished.  
  
"Um..." You looked between the two who had very concerned looks.  
  
Truth is you had a huge crush on the guy. Out of your curiosity you asked Hanji when his birthday was and then she asked something that you weren't ready for:  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because,I, um, you see--"  
  
"Oh, I see..." She grinned like a maniac (as if she already wasn't one). "you have a crush on Corporal Shorty!"  
  
"Hanji, please not so loud. Someone could hear you!" You pleaded, covering her mouth.  
  
"Now, now, [f/n]. No need to be so dramatic." She said, removing your hand. "I'll tell you all you need to know. Follow me."  
  
You followed her deep into HQ until you two were in front of a large wooden door and she fished out her keys and unlocked it. As you two entered, the room was illuminated by the sun and you found yourself in what seemed to be a record keeping room.  
  
"No way..." You breathed, looking up in awe at the millions of files the were stored into different shelves and cubbie holes.  
  
"Okay, so Ackerman, Ackerman, Ackerman, aha!" She pulled out a forest green folder that had the words 'Levi Ackerman' in neat cursive.  
  
"Let's see, he was born on..." She scanned through the paper. "...December 25! Now let's get the hell out of her before   
Erwin finds out that I let you in here."  
  
"[f/n]?"   
  
You shook your head from the memory and sheepishly smiled while fiddling with you fingers.  
  
"Um, well, yeah see.."  
  
"Hanji, let you into the Record Keeping Room, didn't she?" Eren said, hitting it right on the nail.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Eren, how did you--" Armin began, but Eren waved him off.  
  
"I mean it was pretty obvious. Her and Hanji are pretty close. She'd practically do anything for her." Eren shrugged.  
  
"Anyway..." You said, steering away from the conversation. "Christmas is only a few days away so why not get everyone in on it?"  
  
~  
  
"What the hell is a Birthmas?" Jean inquired, cocking a highly confused eyebrow at you.  
  
"I thought we just agreed to Christmas, [f/n]." Armin said, face palming.  
  
"No, but this sounds so much cooler!" You whined.  
  
"Hardly." Connie muttered, looking at you with a bored expression.  
  
"I totally agree with you, [f/n]!" Sasha beamed, jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Really?!"   
  
"Yeah, and we can make everything ourselves and oh my gosh this is going to be amazing!"  
  
"So, what do you say guys?" You turn to all of them.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, [f/n]" Mikasa replied, slightly smiling.  
  
And with that you all commenced with Operation: Merry Birthmas  
  
~time skip the whole crew making Santa hats and vandalizing their own sweaters with crude christmasy one liners~  
  
"You think this will do?" Jean asked, looking at the decorations you guys managed to make and hang up.  
  
"Definitely." You stated matter-o-factly, setting both your hands on your hips.  
  
"Oh, I cant believe you let us in on this!" Hanji cheered, throwing her arm around Erwin.  
  
You were all dress in sweaters and Santa hats and the whole room was decorated wonderfully and in the middle of all that was the large birthday cake that Krista, Sasha and Jean baked and frosted.  
  
"You sure about this, cadet [f/n]?" Erwin asked, looking slightly concerned.  
  
"Positive."   
  
"Also what are these things?" Connie asked, pointing upward.  
  
"Oh, those are mistletoes." You grinned devilishly.  
  
"What are mistletoes and why are you looking at us like that?" Sasha asked nervously.  
  
"Well, you see here, Sasha. When you're under said 'mistletoe' with another person you two have to share a kiss."  
  
Sasha and Connie exchanged looks before turning bright red and then immediately looking away but before anyone could react Krista was waving her hands everywhere.  
  
"I think I hear footsteps!" Krista whispered shouted.  
  
"Hide!" Eren whisper shouted back.  
  
You all scrambled to your hiding places and Mikasa covered the brightest latern. The footsteps were now more evident than before and you had to clamp a hand over your mouth to muffle your breathing.  
  
"Oi, shitty glasses. Can you make me some--"  
  
"Happy Birthmas!"   
  
Levi's bones nearly jumped out of his own body as everyone smiled and jumped out of their places. He was most definitely surprised.  
  
"What hell--"  
  
"Hey, shorty! It's your birthday and--air quote--"Christmas" so we decided to throw a party on your behalf!" Hanji exclaimed, putting on a Santa hat that had "Birthday Boy" written in ink.  
  
"What the hell is a Christmas? And how in hell did you find out my day of birth?" He replied, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Oh well you see cadet [f/n]--" she began.  
  
"Oh, so this is all [f/n]'s idea, eh?" He said, looking you dead in the eye.  
  
You heart felt like it was going to implode any minute now. Holy shit. You were in deep and you had no freaking clue how to get yourself out.  
  
"U-um yeah, I just wanted you to be happy is all." You stammered, biting your lip.  
  
Levi looked at you in a way you had never scene him before--absolute shock. His usually bored dark eyes were not twinkling, bright even...lively. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Happy?"   
  
"Yeah, you know. When your brain releases the Dopamine chemical." You replied, making Hanji look like proud mama.  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like shitty glasses." He said, returning to his usual stoic expression.  
  
He looked around at the festive decorations and then his eyes landed on the cake a few feet away.  
  
"Is that for me?" He pointed to the sweet baked item.  
  
"Yeah, it even has your name." Eren answered for you.  
  
Levi took a few strides forward and then proceeded to dip his finger in the white frosting that covered the cake and minuscule smile appeared on his ivory visage.  
  
"Not bad."   
  
"So...?" You spoke up.  
  
"So, what?"   
  
"Can we celebrate your 'day of birth'" Hanji air quoted, mimicking him.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and sighed muttering a "why not". The whole room erupted in cheers and even Erwin victoriously with his arms crossed against his chest.  
  
You all gathered around the table and sang the Happy Birthday tune making Levi roll his eyes again nonetheless amused with everyone's spirited mood despite being in world where man eating Giants roamed the outside world. He was about to blow out his candles before you stopped him.  
  
"What is now, cadet." He groaned.  
  
"You have to close your eyes and make a wish." You smiled.  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because it's tradition."  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes before blowing out the candles and everyone clapped and cheered. Hanji generously handed out everyone a piece of cake and you found a seat right next Levi. Erwin placed his present first in front of Levi which made him raise a thin eyebrow at him.  
  
"Just open it." Erwin sighed.  
  
Levi unwrapped the small box and he opened it to reveal Scouting Legion pendant and when opened it had a photo of the whole Survey Corps including his old squad. He stared at it longly before looking up at Erwin.  
  
"Erwin, this is yours I could possibly--" he began, put Erwin chuckled shaking his head.  
  
"Please, Levi. You deserve it."  
  
Erwin offered his hand and Levi gripped it and pulled him into a tight embrace. (Okay I know this would never happen but just roll with it I know all you Eruri fans out there crave this shit)  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, his voice cracking.  
  
Erwin looked at bit surprised but he smiled gently and patted Levi's back.  
  
"It's my pleasure, friend."  
  
~ seven shitty presents later ~  
  
"So, uh, I know I can't really beat Erwin's gift but here you go." You said, blushing handing him his gift.  
  
He lifted the cover and inside was a red cable knit sweater that had the words in a phrase spelled out as, "Merry Christmas You Filthy Brats" with Levi in his cleaning bandana and reindeer antlers.  
  
He snorted with a slightly amused look.  
  
"This is perfect. Thanks, [f/n]." He said, looking up at you making your heart stop.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome." You shuffled nervously under his gaze.  
  
"Now, how 'bout that cake." Hanji interrupted, handing out more cake to those didn't get a slice.  
  
~  
  
"So, how do you like your party?" You grinned, leaning in a little close to him and nudging his shoulder.  
  
"It's acceptable." He said, eating a mouthful of cake.  
  
You scoffed, but before you could make a snarky remark Connie made a loud grunting noise pointing above you too.  
  
"Mistletoe!" He shouted.  
  
You both looked up and just as he had said there was a mistletoe placed right above you. Shit.  
  
"What the hell is a mistletoe?" Levi asked, still looking up and then meet your heated gaze.  
  
"Well you see, Corporal." Sasha began, mimicking your voice."When you're under said 'mistletoe' with another person you two have to share a kiss."   
  
You wanted to hurdle yourself across the table and beat the daylight out of the both of them. They definitely planned this out. The little shits.  
  
"That is just outright ridiculous." Levi said, a blush creeping on his face.  
  
"A-agreed." You nodded.  
  
"Oh, come now you two. It's just a kiss." Erwin spoke up, leaning his head on his hand with his elbows propped up on the table.  
  
He was in on it, too?!  
  
"Fine, but just this once". He agreed, grabbing your chin and then leaning in.  
  
"W-wait!" You shouted, backing up a little. "You're actually agreeing to this?!"  
  
"It's just a kiss. What do you think I have herpes or something?" He joked, raising an eyebrow at you.  
  
"N-no I just--"  
  
"Then this won't be a problem." He said, pressing his warm lips to yours in a chaste kiss.  
  
"There."   
  
Cat calls and wolf whistle filled the room and you crossed your arms like a child flushing furiously. You felt a welcoming presence by your ear and it made you want to melt.  
  
"Come to my office after this whole shitfest is over."


	9. miscalculations | modern!eren jaeger x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally been saying this on all the shit i've been updating on here but i do sincerely apologize for not updating here you go tho!

Shit.Shit.Shit.  
  
You were going to be late for your last period class for the second time in a row which meant if you didn't get there in time you would have detention. As you rushed down the halls you shoved past anyone who was in your way and once your classroom door was in sight your eyes gleamed with hope. It was so close-  
  
Riiiiing  
  
You stepped in the room at the precise moment of the toner and you sighed in relief as you slipped into your regular seat. Getting to class on time from the opposite side of school was a real struggle.  
  
"You know, you didn't need to run like a bunch of hell hounds were chasing you. We have a sub today." Eren spoke, getting your attention.  
  
"Huh?" You looked up to see that your regular teacher was in fact not there making you slump in your chair. So much for trying to get to class on time.  
  
"Hey, don't look so glum at least we don't have to take that test anymore." He nudged smiling at you. You couldn't help but smile back. Eren Jaeger was not your closest friend, but he was close enough. He was captain of the Varsity Soccer team, top of his class and-much to your dismay-very popular with the girls. But how could he not be? His soft dark brown hair, tan toned body and those big gorgeous teal eyes of his. He was practically irresistible.  
  
"Can I get your attention." The sub called, gaining the short-spanned attention of high schoolers. "As you may be well aware, your teacher is absent today because of personal issues therefore postponing the test that you were all supposed to be taking." A erupt of cheers filled the classroom. "But you still have a worksheet to that needs to be completed by the end of class." The class groaned in response making the sub gently smile at the teens. "It's not a big deal..."   
  
"See? What did I tell ya?" He grinned, taking your focus off the sub and now to him. The way he looked at you made your heart squeeze and have a total loss for words.  
  
"U-uh, yeah. I'm really glad we don't need to take it. I kinda suck at math." You admitted, rubbing the back of your neck in embarrassment. Eren's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Seriously? I thought you were great!" He exclaimed, gathering a bit of unwanted attention to him. He laughed slightly flustered but his rowdiness. "I mean you know because your in all the Honors and AP classes I just thought that you were super intelligent." His eyes shifted to the floor clearly uncomfortable with the situation he put himself in, but you couldn't help but giggle at him.  
  
"Well, thanks, but really it's just math. It kills me you know?"   
  
"I wish I knew the feeling. I don't mean to brag, but I pretty great at it." He triumphed, sitting up straight in his seat making you laugh again. The sub handed you both your worksheets and you took it waving it in front of his face.  
  
"Do you mind helping me out?"  
  


~*~

  
"That was pure torture." You breathed completely drained from the hour class.  
  
"Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad." He laughed, clapping you on the back. You rolled your eyes as you two both made your way out the school.  
  
"Easy for you to say." You grumbled, twirling your keys around your index finger as you made your way to your car.  
  
"Okay, I'll you what," He spoke, leaning up against your hood with his hand shoved into his pockets. The sun glistened on his body and the way he grinned at you with his sparkling eyes made you weak in the knees, but you simply raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll be your tutor."   
  
"My tutor?" You repeated, looking at him incredulously. This kid was just full of surprises.  
  
"Yeah, how 'bout it? I mean we're pretty good friends and I'm _great_ at math and,well, you kinda suck at it. It's perfect." He smirked, showing his white teeth. You sighed and unlocked your car.  
  
"Yeah, alright." You finally agreed, and he fist pumped into the air like an idiot as he opened your the driver's door for you.  
  
"You're such a dork, seriously." You put on your seat belt laughing at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't plan anything this weekend 'cuz it's just gonna be me and you." He winked.  
  
"You and me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's you and me. Not me and you." You corrected blandly waving him off. "Don't worry since I'm _great_ at english. " You mimicked. "I'll help you out." He simply laughed and waved as he ran over to his car.  
  
"See ya tomorrow at 3."


End file.
